My Shattered Heart
by horsegrrl
Summary: This is a very sweet (and corny :)) love story involving Draco and my own character. Love is the best gift.
1. My Intuition

My mom always told me that I could do anything if I put my mind to it. I anted to be a witch. So now I am standing in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alone. On the first day of school.  
  
I am new to magic. All summer long, I had to catch up on the 1st-5th years. I'm all cursed out. Finally, I get to live my dream. But I am lonely.  
  
I walked up to the man with long white hair. His name is Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore. I like that word. It rolls off your tongue. He begins to discuss my test scores.  
  
"You have umimaginably high marks, even for a student who has been here for all 5 years. Only one student has marked higher than you: Hermione Granger."  
  
Ah, yes. The legendary Hermione Granger. She has obviously worked on magic any chance she had. I wanted so badly to be her friend. We could be best friends- casting spells, preforming curses, concocting potions. I think that would be a lot of fun.  
  
The Professor sorts me into my house- Ravenclaw. The house of the smartest people. I ask him why Hermione isn't there too.  
  
"Ah, but, tis a mystery. Only she knows." and he leaves me to get settled, with a scedule and a map to my room.  
  
As I am walking up to my room, I see a boy in the hall. He has whitish-blond hair, slicked back. He looks to be about 16, like me. He is alone.   
  
I extend my hand. "Hello. I'm Cynthia. I'm new here." He looks me over, probably deciding whether I'm worth talking to him or not.  
  
I can always tell about people when I first meet them. I look into their eyes, and It's like I'm staring into their very mind. I can see his mind, too.  
  
He tries to look tough, but deep inside, he has been hurt. Deeply hurt. He doesn't know if he can ever trust again.  
  
He shakes my hand, looking at me expectantly, probably wondering if I am playing a cruel joke on him or not. He shakes my hand and says, "I'm Draco."  
  
I smile. My mother has always told me that a smile can do wonders for your first impression. He doesn't smile back, but he hesitates. I know that he isn't very frightened anymore, by me.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," I tell him, and he nodds, as if he's either agreeing with me, or he feels the same. We begin to talk. He doesn't offer very much information, but I can tell he wants to. He is just afraid. He doesn't want to feel that pain again. The pain that feels as if you can never eat again. The pain that you feel when your heart is smashed into a billion pieces.  
  
I want to tell him that it's ok. That I really like what I have seen of him so far. But I can't if I want to ruin everything.  
  
We talk and talk for hours. I had wanted to meet Hermione Granger, but nothing else seems important now. Nothing but talking to Draco. We discuss everything- Quidditch favoutites, candy we like, most useful curses. It is great. A farmiliar tingle runs up my spine as our hands rub together. I don't think it's by accident. I want to hold his hand, to tell him everything is ok. But then, disaster strikes.  
  
An argument begins by a small disagreement. But it grows. Soon we're yelling. I'm sure all of Hogwarts can hear us, but I don't care. I yell, "YOu know, you aren't the only one with a broken heart!" and I run up to my dorm, smash ing a few vases. Filch will be on my case, but I don't care. I try to cast a scilencing spell on my four-poster, but I end up charring the floor before I get it right. I need the scilencing spell, to drown out the sobs that are comming from my heart. 


	2. The Accident

This was ridiculous. Why had I been in my bed, crying over some guy I had known for less than a day? I have dumped, and been dumped, and I had never been this sad. I decided that I would go to the library before bedtime. I attempted to clean myself up a little, and I walked to the libary.  
  
I wasn't at all suprised to find Hermione Granger there, doing some last-minute studying before our first day of school. I knew it was her, but that was because I had seen pictures of her before. I approached her, becoming a little self-concious. I wanted to make a good impression.  
  
"Hi. You must be Hermione Granger. I'm Cynthia Baxter." She looked up from what she was writing. "Oh! Where are my manners," she said, shaking my hand. "I heard about you. It's really amazing that you did all 5 years in one summer. I don't think even I am that smart." She complimented. I laughed. "Well you scored much higher on your O.W.L.s," I told her. We both laughed. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partener in an extra credit assignment." I asked her. "Oh, that would be a good idea," Hermione agreed, "Professor Snape is especially hard on students who aren't in Slytherin. I have a 97.5% in his class!" she said. "Oh, I know! He really isn't fair. But since I did so much work over the summer, I even got a permit to do magic out of school as long as it was in my room, Professer Dumbledore said I could work with one other person for extra credit." I explained. Hermione smiled. "Sounds great! What's the assignment?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, it's really easy. We need to create a potion to eliminate drowsiness." I told her. We both smiled. "Coffee!" we said in unison.  
  
The coffee was extremely simple. Since we had both lived in the muggle world, we knew the ingredients and everything. It took about half an hour.  
  
Hermione we really fun. While we were making it, we discussed our likes and dislikes. We both liked unicorns, were facinated by werewolves, and didn't like the sight of blood. We began to talk about more personal things.  
  
"You know, those horse things, the ones that drive the school carriges," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you see them?" she asked me. I took a deep breath. I could still remember the incident.  
  
"Mommy, no!" Cynthia cried.  
  
"Baby, I have to!"  
  
Cynthia could remember a cry of Avada Kedavra, a flash of green light, and a scream that echoed through the world, a scream that tore right into her very soul.  
  
"Cynthia! Cynthia!" Hermione was yelling. I opened my eyes. "Yes. I can see them." 


	3. My Song for Him

After reliving the accident in my mind, I had a headache the rest of the day. Hermione felt really bad for asking me about it, but I didn't blame her. She hadn't known. She couldn't.  
  
The next day, first day of school, classes were really boring. The teachers drooned on about ground rules. Hermione said that in your 6th and 7th years, not everyone in the same house was necessarily in the same classes. There was honors, regular and remidial classes. All honors students from every house traveled in two seperate groups. I had classes with Hermione and her two friends, Ron and Harry.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of my friend, Harry Potter." Hermione said. My mind was running blank. "Uh, no, I don't think so." Ron laughed. "Oh, wow! She's NEVER heard of the famous Harry Potter!?" He said, cracking up. "Well, I'm sure she's never heard of R- er, it's on the tip of my tongue..." Ron ounched Harry's arm good-naturedly. We all laughed.  
  
I also had classes with Draco. We hadn't spoken since our fight. It was really weird, it was like I felt something for him though I barely knew him.   
  
Something must have gone wrong in his life, because he sat alone now. I often noticed him looking at me, and vice versa. I decided to go over and speak to him. "Good morning," I said stiffly. "It's a nice day," he replied, just as stiffly. Neither of us said anything for a while. Then I went back to where I was sitting with Hermione. Harry leaned in and asked, "Why were you talking to him?" Hermione agreed. "He's bad news, Cynthia." I knew that there was no way that I could explain it to make them understand. I just kind of nodded, and began taking notes.  
  
Transfiguration was... interesting. Professor McGonagall had some interesting news.  
  
"I realize that students are vandalizing school property because of lack of things to do," she told us, "So we have decided to hold a start-of-term dance." Students began to cheer. "But that's not all," Professor McGonagall continues, "Three students will be chosen to sing a song for the school. It will be a competition between the three." She handed out cards with the date and location and everything.   
  
This was my chance! I loved to sing. I used to sing solos, or duets. My muggle choir teacher told me that I was good. I decided that I would sing a muggle song.   
  
Professor McGonagall called me after class. "Cynthia, it seems we have made a mistake about where to put you. You should be in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. We're sorry about the mistake." I nodded. This was great! Now I was in the same house as Hermione!  
  
I told Hermione the news. Now we could study together in the common room. Also, I could practice my song, and ask her opinion.  
  
I was singing a song by a popular muggle artist, Avril Lavigne. I didn't especially like her, but I liked the lyrics of one of her songs.   
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and whoever else was in the common room at that time clapped. "Wow!" said Hermione. "That was great! I can't sing like that. You'll for sure win." I smiled. I hoped she was right. I really did.  
  
School was a breeze. Hermione and I helped each other, and homework was as easy as pie. Ron and Harry just didn't see how it was possible for someone to write a 3 foot essay on the importance ofmagnifying charms. "This is the last time i'll tell you!" I said, laughing. "Some things are too small to see without magical aid." "Thanks for all your help," Ron said sarcastically.   
  
My life was pretty great. But someone was still on my mind.   
  
Draco. 


	4. The Real Prize

The audition hall is packed! There must be 1/5 of Hogwarts there.   
  
I walk up to the stage. It is almost my turn. I begin to doubt the possibility of even sounding good. But then I remember what Ron said, "Anyone who doesn't think that you are a good singer is off their rocker." It makes me smile. Maybe there is a small, slight chance that I could make it in.  
  
The only other person I know who is auditioning is Ginny Weasly. She isn't a bad singer. "I did pretty bad, but I hope you'll do better," she says. She wasn't too bad, but I still hope I do better.  
  
Finally, the judges call me up. I close my eyes, and let the music flow.  
  
**********************  
  
When I was finished, I left the audition hall and returned to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione immediately ran up to me.  
  
"So, tell us! How did you do?" she asked excitedly. I smiled. "I'm not trying to sound concieted, but I think I was great!"  
  
Hermione squealed and hugged me, Harry and Ron gave me congradulatory hand shakes.  
  
Since I had missed all of my classes, Hermione filld me in on all of them. Luckily, I only had homework in potions, the foul professor Snape.  
  
Hermione said the winners would be announced tomorrow. I knew I wouldn'e be getting to sleep. Finally, after much hours of tossing and turning, Hermione grudingly put a sleeping charm on me.  
  
At exactly 8am on Saturday, the winners were announced. Hermione grabbed my hand and squeezed it, Ron crossed his fingers for me.  
  
"Attention students and staff. Our judges have decided on the 3 students who will sing at the start-of-term dance!" There was lots of cheering. "They are Sabrina Joelle, Ravenclaw; Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin (There were lots of boos from Gryffindor); and... Cynthia Baxter, Gryffindor!"   
  
It was silent for one second. Then everyone in Gryffindor screamed and cheered and clapped, all for me!  
  
Hermione and I jumped up and down, hugging. "Yes!" I shrieked, throwing my head back.  
  
Us Gryffindors partied! Sweets and candies were passed around. The air was thick with chocolate frogs. I even got to try some new kind of neon-yellow fizzy drink. It was great! But I still couldn't forget about Draco.  
  
I still enjoyed myself. I couldn't wait until the dance, which was in two weeks. I practiced singing every day. When I walked through the halls, people often patted my back and said, "Good luck, Cynthia!" But not the Slytherins.  
  
"So how long did it take you to practice lip-synching?" Pansy and her little clan would ask. Ron wouold usually just give them the finger and I would ignore.  
  
One day when I was cramming for a charms quiz, Draco approached me.  
  
I noticed that he spent an awful lot of time in the library. So that's why he was so sad. He didn't have any friends.  
  
My heart cried out to him. I wanted to go to him. TO tell him that someone cared. And loved. Him.  
  
"Congradulations on winning the contest," he said, this time extending his hand. I gingerly placed my hand on his and shook it. My brown eyes stared into his mysterious gray eyes, searching for an answer. I was still holding his hand, and I didn't let go. Neither did he.  
  
"Draco," I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. He looked at me. Then, in the most brave way, he opened his arms to me. It is a suprising thing for someone who has been hurt, who has felt the pain of a shattering heart, to make such a caring gesture. I ran to him. We rocked back and forth, hugging, with our eyes closed. When we let go, he wiped my tears away, touching the small crystal drops.  
  
"I like you a lot, Cynthia," he said, "I might even love you."   
  
My breath caught in my throat. I smiled softly. "I like you, too." 


	5. Enjoyable Essays

You know, time really flies when you are in love. School was easy, and I did my homework in a snap so I could have more time to think about Draco. I often wondered if he did the same.  
  
"Hey, Cynthia, are you sick?" Ron asked me one morning as I was buttering my eggs and chewing my knife. "Yes, our friend Cynthia is VERY ill," Hermione explained, jokingly, "and my diagnosis is the LOVE BUG!" I smiled and giggled. Harry sympathized. "It can be a burden if you let it, can't it?" I didn't answer. Hermione laughed. "So, not that it's really any of my business," Harry began, "But who's the lucky guy?"  
  
I hesitated, wondering if I should tell them or not. I perfectly well knew their feelings for Draco. "I don't know... I mean, you guys migh disagree..." Hermione looked at me. "You can trust us. We wont tell a soul."  
  
I told them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
"That's a better reaction than I expected." I commented. Ron looked horrified, Harry looked suprised, and Hermione looked like she had suspected it all along.   
  
"If you like him," she said, "Then I guess he has changed." We walked away, leaving Harry and Ron gaping at me.  
  
I told Hermione about the Draco I knew. "He seems really lonely. He doesn't hang out with anyone, and I see him in the library a lot." Hermione's brow furrowed. "That definately doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy WE knew."  
  
Soon, it was late. I was picking up my scedule to bring to my room when I noticed something on it.  
  
SHADOW CREATURE REBELLION-ESSAY  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I breathed. I had an essay I needed to write- for tomorrow! I raced to the library. I was suprised to see Draco there, too. "Hey," he said to me. We hugged each other, and I got a ticklish feeling in my stomach from his touch.  
  
"I can't talk- got an essay to write for tomorrow," I told him hurridly. "That's of, Cynth. The shadow creature one, right? You can copy mine," he replied, gesturing to a paper with his neat handwriting. I grinned. "I swear, sometimes it's like we read each other's minds."  
  
I picked up his essay and began to copy it (Ok, I guess I felt a little guilty). Then I noticed that he was writing. "What are you doing, Dragon?" I asked him. Draco is dragon in Latin.  
  
"It's that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about Blue Merfs. I can't find any information on them." I payed him back for his favor by letting him copy my Blue Merfs essay.  
  
************  
  
I'm almost sorry when we're done. I hug him, he hugs me back. "I wish I could capture this moment forever," I tell him. "I love being with you."  
  
"I love you too-I mean," he says quickly, but I place my finger on his soft lips. "I love you," I tell him. I miss him as soon as I can't feel his hand on mine. I walk back to my room in silence. 


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
So how's this for an extremely corny love story? Don't worry, it get's more mushy. There's still the start-of-term dance to look forward to! And something unknown about Ron is discovered.   
  
I really thank all of you who have reviewed! I hope to get lots and lots of reviews in the future cuz i love them! And I'm sure all of you can't wait to find out what's in store for Cynthia Baxter next!  
  
*~Catherine~* 


	7. Ron's Secret

Not long later was the dance. I was really phsyced!   
  
I knew my music, and my friends and boyfriend all wished me luck.  
  
"At least beat Pansy Parkinson," Ron directed me.  
  
I noticed that Ron had been a little cold to me ever since he had found out about Draco and I. I mean, he was still nice to me, but not as... friendly. I was begining to get a little tired of his phony additude, so I pulled him over to talk.  
  
"Ron," I said gently, "What's up?"  
  
He avoided my eyes. "I don't know what you mean." I sighed.  
  
"I think you do, Ron. About Draco and me."  
  
He finally looked at me. "I just don't understand how a sensible girl like you can like a... person like him instead of a great, caring guy like, er..."  
  
"Like who, Ron?"  
  
"Like... me."  
  
I had expected this. I smiled at him. "Ron, there are girls in the world who are much more likable than me. Like, I know who Hermione keeps suggesting- Eloise Midgen. I could put her nose on the right way for you."   
  
"She does have a good personality, I guess," Ron admitted.  
  
"And if I ever break up with Draco, you'll be next in my book," I told him.  
  
"I guess I can live with that," Ron sighed. "I think I'll go find Eloise and invite her to the dance today."  
  
I gave Ron a friendly hug. Then I noticed Draco waiting for me. I flounced over to him, waving.  
  
"What were you and Weasley doing?" he accused jokingly. I laughed, poking him. "You know you're the only one for me." We hugged. Then, from behind his back, he revealed to me some beautiful snapdragons. "Oh! They're... wonderful," I whispered. He blushed a little. "Thank-you, Dragon." He grinned embarassedly.  
  
"I just hope you do really well in the contest."  
  
"Well," I said, "I will succeed with you in my mind. Anyway, I get to do some dancing, the contest, and more dancing."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
I smiled at him, and then went to the dorm to get ready.  
  
Hermione helped me choose the right robe to wear- it was a royal blue one with silver tassels. Draco said it made me look like the night sky. "A moon goddess," he told me. I blushed. He was really sweet to me. I believed Hermione when she said how cruel he was last year, but he had definately changed. 


	8. The Dance

Finally, at 6:00, the dance began. The plan was that all the fast songs would be played first, followed by the competetion and then the slow songs.  
  
Draco escorted me to the dance floor. It was really sweet of him! I saw Hermione with Dean Thomas, Ron and Eloise, and Harry with Madeline Tonks, Tonk's "distant relative".  
  
The fast dances were really fun. A new magical band called Dream Funk played. They shot neon colors into the air, and a never-ending supply of glitter showered the floor. In a weird way, their music was weirdly great.  
  
Draco was actually a really good dancer. A lot of guys suck... like Harry, to name one, but Draco acted like he had had a few lessons.  
  
"You are awesome at this," I told him, trying to keep up with his steps. He laughed, and a blush crept it's was up his pale cheeks.  
  
We danced until it took effort to pick up out feet, and we trodged over to the punch bowl to get something to drink. I only had time for a few quick glasses of pumpkin juice (I know it sounds gross, but it is really very good and refreshing) before I had to go up on the stage. I was third to sing, so I stayed behind the curtian with Sabrina while Pansy sang her solo, a witch song that I wasn't farmiliar with.  
  
Pansy wasn't that great of a singer. She was ok, I guess, but she obviously hadn't had much voice training. Sabrina and I chatted over the loud boos of my faithful Gryffindors.  
  
"She squeaks her voice," Sabrina commented. "It doesn't really go with the song." I agreed, trying to contain the apprehension and anxiety that was boiling inside of me.  
  
Soon, it was Sabrina's turn. Pansy lightly stepped backstage, and she joined me. "Beat that, bitch," she said to me. I yawned. It was going to be either Sabrina or me, I was sure of that. "Your feeble attempts to make me feel bad about myself are sad. Why don't you go... just go." Pansy gave me a snobby look, and flounced away.  
  
Sabrina was good- much better than pansy. I got worried that I wouldn't be good enough. But then I remembered what Draco had called me- a moon goddess. I walked up on stage with a somewhat feigned confidence.  
  
"Go Cynthia!" Hermione screamed. There was lots of cheering from Gryffindors and even some Hufflepuffs. Most others just politely clapped. I began to sing.  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me   
  
Through another Da-a-ay  
  
I let myself get swept away with the music.  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothin' to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh You've made me trust  
  
My mind flashed back to all the great times I'd had this month.  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you, does it show  
  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you and it feels so right  
  
Yeah  
  
Had it only been a month. It seemed like a decade. I had accomplished more than I had ever dreamed.  
  
I'm tryin to remember   
  
why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the covers fall away  
  
Guess I've never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fix in my skill  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you does it show  
  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you and it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it sho-o-ow  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah  
  
I had great friends, like Hermione, Harry and Ron, and a wonderful boyfriend, Draco. I finished the song, not taking my awesome life for granted.  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
and I can't hide   
  
You're gonna see right through baby  
  
There was insane cheering and screaming from my house. Suprisingly, there was lots of applause from the other houses, too. It was great! I walked offstage, feeling like a superstar.  
  
Then there was voting. Sabrina and I wished each other good luck, and promished to keep in touch. I think we'll be good friends.  
  
Pansy, on the other hand, was very haughty and rude. Neither of us really cared, because we knew she wasn't good enough to win.  
  
"Here are the three contestants!" There was lots of clapping.   
  
"Go Sabrina!" the Ravenclaws chanted. There wasn't much cheering for Pansy, but what can you expect. The Slytherins aren't cheerful.  
  
"CYNTHIA!" The Gryffindors and others screamed. It made me giggle, even though I was onstage. There was a vote. Professor McGonagall announced the winner.  
  
"In second place, from Ravenclaw, Sabrina Joelle!" There was polite clapping for Sabrina.   
  
"And, out Hogwarts best-singer award goes to... Cynthia Baxter, Gryffindor!"  
  
I screamed and began to jump up and down. Sabrina hugged me for congradulations.  
  
Confetti flew all over the dance floor. Sabrina and I even crowd-surfer for a bit. When I jumped down, the music went back to slow dancing, but Draco took me outside.  
  
"That was awesome," he said, "You were very... awesome."  
  
I smiled at him. "Thanks," I replied, again staring into those entrancing, icy gray eyes. Before I knew it, we both leaned forward, and he kissed me.  
  
It was a romantic experience. His lips were soft. I looked into his eyes again, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He held me there, and we stayed outside, forgetting all about the dance.  
  
I realized that I was really, truly in love with Draco Malfoy. I don't think I could ever love someone else as much as I love him. I knew if I died, I would wait for him in the heavens.   
  
I again stared into those eyes. Suddenly Draco spoke. "Thank-you, Cynthia. Thank-you for mending my shattered heart. 


	9. Hagrid!

Yes! Finally, all you've been waiting for! The make-out scene! LOL. Well, my faithful friends, read and review!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I was touched. Truly touched. My big brown eyes filled with tears. "You mean that?" I asked, laughing a little. "I do." We kissed again. This time, it was much more passionate. I felt his tongue against mine, and I leaned in. We both knew when to stop, though. We stopped kissing and just held each other until long after the dance was over.  
  
Finally, about midnight, we regretfully went back to our common rooms to go to bed. Hermione was awake, waiting for me. "Well, well, well, missy. You're out late." Hermione teased. I blushed a little. "He kissed me!" I squealed. She hugged me laughing. "Dean kissed me, too."  
  
"Was it your first?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
We walked back to our dorm, giggling like crazy.  
  
The next morning, the sun was out, the birds were singing, and we had a lot of easy classes. Hermione and I both had all the same classes, except she had Arithmancy and I took Ancient Runes.  
  
School was great. Everything was great. I got my homework done, so I had lots of time to do other things. One day, Hermione and Harry took me to see someone special.   
  
"Cynthia, meet Hagrid."  
  
My mouth dropped. "Rubeus Hagrid?" I almost yelled. He showed signs of recognition on his face as well. "Little Cynthia Baxter! Now I remember ye!" he said. "You two know each other?" Harry asked in amazement. "Yep," Hagrid answered. "I was a good friend of 'er mom until..." Hagrid suddenly stopped talking. I frowned. "Guys, I'll tell you some other time."  
  
We had a jolly time with Hagrid. He was just like I remembered him  
  
"So, Cynthia. I heard ye won the little contest. I thought to meself, nah, it couldn't be. And here ye are! I also heard you got yerself a little boyfriend," he added in a teasing voice. I laughed, trying to ignore the red that was creeping up my neck and practically igniting my face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, I'm sure you know him, Hagrid. But you may not necessarily like him."  
  
"Well, for gosh sakes, girl, tell ole Hagrid his name!"  
  
"Uh, Draco Malfoy."  
  
It made me feel bad to see Hagrid's face fall, even though I was expecting it. I put my head down.  
  
"Listen, young Cynthia. Malfoy, there, e's not one of my favourites-"  
  
"That's just what we told her!" Harry agreed with Hagrid. I got angry.   
  
"Whatever! For the billionth time, you guys know him differently than I do!" I shouted.  
  
Luckily, they didn't press the subject.  
  
The rest of our visit with Hagrid was a bit uncomfortable. I was glad to leave.  
  
While we were walking the grounds, I saw Draco. He put his arm around me. Suddenly, Harry and him turned to each other. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco said at the same time as Harry said, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I screamed at them.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG? Do you REALLY want to know what happened to my mom?" They both looked at each other, then back at me.  
  
"She was MURDERED! By Voldemort!" I shrieked. Then I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. I ran towards the Gryffindor tower in anger. "See what you two did?" Hermione exclaimed, and then she followed after me.  
  
I was silent for hours trying not to cry. I did anyway. It had been a long time since I told anyone about my mom." Just thinking about it was hard.  
  
"Cynthia?" Hermione said gingerly. "There's someone downstairs to see you."  
  
I didn't really want to see anyone, and I wasn't presentable, but I put that aside and made my was to the common room.  
  
Downstairs, Draco and Harry were waiting for me. They both had forget-me-nots in their hands. I laughed weakly. I decided to tell them what really happened in my life. 


	10. Cynthia Tells a Story

In east London a little girl named Cynthia lived. She was 10. She had great loving parents, and they lived in a good neighborhood and a great house.   
  
But one day, disaster struck. Little Cynthia's life was changed forever. Her family's secret-keeper turned them in. They were visited by none other than the infamous Lord Voldemort.  
  
Her father was away on business, so Cynthia was home with her mother. "My mum hid me in a secret cupboard that even my father didn't know about. I stayed there until I heard and saw something. I heard the killing curse being performed by a man with a high-pitched voice. Then there was a flash of green light, and I heard a thud."  
  
Little Cynthia had to live with her father. But that was no fun. Living with a man who had been so in love, and then had everything to him taken away, is no easy task. He was always drinking and he never thought out his actions. Cynthia lived with him until she could endure no more. She was fifteen.  
  
She ran to her grandmother's house. Cynthia was a witch, but her father had never allowed her to go to school. Her grandmother, an old friend of Albus Dumbledore, got a permit for Cynthia to practice magic. She took five years of magic that summer.  
  
Cynthia Baxter and her grandmother lived a pretty decent life. But one fear always lingered; the fear of Mr. Baxter finding them, hidden though they were. 


	11. Sabrina's House

Draco hugged me, even though others were watching. "I'm really sorry Cynthia. I- never knew."  
  
I couldn't blame him. Any of them really. I hugged Draco and Harry. "Guess I can't blame the death of my mother on either of you. Just try to get along. For me?"  
  
They somewhat reluctantly agreed. "Good!" I exclaimed. We walked around the castle, me holding hands with Draco. I was so happy! I had great friends, a great boyfriend. Life was perfect!  
  
And life continued to be perfect until Christmas. Draco had to return to his house. With no other good options, I decided to go and see my grandmother. After all, who knew how much longer she would be alive?  
  
I rode to the train with Draco, and we bid our goodbyes. "You gonna be ok?" he asked me. "Yeah. Bye! I love you," I said to him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then he whispered back to me. "I love you too."  
  
From the train station, I took a muggle taxi to my grandmother's house. I enjoyed the scenery of the country side as we drove along.  
  
Soon, the yellow cab arrived at the old ranch-style house.   
  
I opened the faded blue door slowly. "Grandmother? I'm home!" but instead of Grandma, dad was waiting for me. And he had obviously been enjoying a few bottles of his favourite bottles of alcohol.  
  
"GET TO YOUR ROOM!!!" Dad screamed, kicking me. It hurt. I ran to my my room, wincing when I heard Dad locking the door. But he'd forgotten that I a permit to perform magic in my room. I powerfully blew the window to smitherens, grabbed my things, and ran for my life.  
  
After I ran through woods and down streets, hoping no one would see me, I arrived at an address I recognized. I didn't remember who lived there, but I needed to find out. I banged my fists on the door, yelling with all my might. The door swung open, and there stood-"Sabrina!" I shrieked, hugging her. "Oh my God, Cynthia?! What happened???" I didn't want to say anything, I was gasping for breath, I had stitches in my sides, and I had just seen someone that I hoped would never enter my life again. Luckily, Sabrina didn't ask any more questions. She brought me inside her house and let me sit on an extremely comfortable sofa. I was able to relax and catch my breath.   
  
"Now, what's going on?" Sabrina asked me.  
  
"Oh, Sabrina, it was awful! My dad was home, he kicked and yelled-"  
  
Sabrina stopped me. "Let me take you upstairs. My mother will get you cleaned up."  
  
She helped me up her stairs, to a very strange room. It was inhabited my lots of other students, like me! Could this day get any weirder?" It could. Only a few beds away from mine lay none other than Draco! It seemed that my life was begining to have a LOT of coincedinces.   
  
"I'd better explain," Sabrina said, sighing.   
  
"You see, my parents take care of runaways. If someone- a non-muggle child, that is- runs away from their home, it shows up on the Devicomm, a small device my mom has. No matter where the kid is, if they are injured in any way, they will find our house and my mom will fix them up. Then it's up to them to fix their problems."  
  
"Is that what this place is?" I asked vaguely, sitting down on an empty bed.  
  
"Yeah. But you'd better get some rest. Tomorrow is Christmas, after all."  
  
Sabrina left me to get settled. After a while, her mother put some kind of cream on my numerous briuses. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Cynthia!" Someone was calling me! I opened my eyes to see Draco and Hermione hovering over me like hawks. I sat up quickly, whick made my sore back throb. I winced, increasing the worry lines on Hermione and Draco's faces.  
  
"What happened, Cynthia?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying.  
  
"I think the question is, Hermione, what happened to YOU?" All three of us had deep worry lines on our foreheads, and we weren't even worrying about ourselves.  
  
"You first," she whispered again.   
  
"I went back to my grandmother's, but she wasn't the one there waiting for me."  
  
"You father," Draco more stated than asked. I looked at him in amazement. "Yeah... how'd you know?"   
  
He looked up at me with those gray eyes of his. "You're not the only one."  
  
So he]is father had broken his arm. I stood up. After all, I was acting like an invalid and the other two probably had it worse than me.  
  
I turned to Hermione. "What happened to you?"  
  
She stared at me. I knew that whatever had happened to her was far more emotionally damaging than what had happened to either of us. I put my arm around her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Well," she began, sniffling. "A death eater visited my house..." her voice kind of trailed off. My heart thudded and I expected the worst. But Draco had a different reaction. "SHIT!" he swore, as loudly as he could without waking up the other tennants. I looked at him in alarm. He walked away, leaving me with the now sobbing Hermione. "I'll talk to him," I told her. Hermione continued. "The death eater killed both my parents." Now she barely spoke. I hugged her softly.  
  
Sabrina appeared on the stairway. "Hermione? There's someone here to see you." Dean Thomas rose to the room doorway. He ran over to Hermione and hugged her.  
  
I went to where Draco was. He was staring furiously at a blank wall. I firmly placed my hand on his shoulder. "Is everything allright?" I asked him gently.  
  
"No," he told me. "No. Everything is screwed." I sat by him. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
He looked up at me. "No, but I suppose I should."  
  
"You know the death eater that came to Hermione's parents?"  
  
"Yeah..." I said.  
  
"I think-I think that was my father." 


End file.
